harrypotterliferoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry Role Play Wiki
Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry Role Play Wiki Make your own Harry Potter Character! First you have to get sorted. Get sorted here! Make a boy character here (skip the girl and then take the screen shot) or make a girl here. You can have two pictures: one of what you character looks like as a cartoon, and one of what they look like as a person. You need to follow the rules or your character will be deleted and you will be banned. You will fill out your character in a special order in order to make it. You can see the order and the rules below. If you do not follow the rules, you will be deleted. If you have a question, just comment. Miramc22 is a student and the sorter. She is also Admin and Founder. We will also need people to write on the Daily Prophet and school paper which comes out each Sunday. You can find out about other things in the directory. Please contact Miramc22 or Abbyabbymc if you need help. Rules Rules: *Follow all instructions. *Treat other people with respect. *No swearing, lying, or cheating. *No bad words. *Do not give personal information whatsoever. *If you have any problems, go to your Head of House Office and choose Heading 2. Write your character's name and put a hyperlink. State your problem. *Do not edit anybody's pages. *Make your page exactly as wanted. *You may not make your character as anybody from the Harry Potter series. We already have them done. *HONESTLY make your character into your house. If you don't, you will be deleted. *FOLLOW THESE RULES. Making Your Character *Start off with adding the picture. After you make your character, print the screen and crop it in Picasa 3. Copy it, then paste it in paint. Save the image and then click add photo. Add your photo! *After you've added the photo, you work on the Infobox Template. Add it and then make it in this order with the box title being their name: #Full Name #DOB #Age #Year #House #Wand #Wand Height #Pet(s) #Sibling(s) #Blood Status *Good. You're done with the Infobox. Now, click Heading 2 and write Biography. What does your character do? What do they like? Who are they? Where were they born? *The first years would be born in 2001.* *After you're done writing your biography, you can make Early Life. Who were their parents? Who were their friends and siblings? How did they act towards them? What games did they like? Had they grown up with wizard parents? Did they always know they were wizards or witches? Remember, this is YOU we're talking about. *Having fun yet? Now, you make Personality and Description. What are they like? What do they like? What are their interests and styles? *After that, you get to make the Photo Gallery. Put pictures of anything! Like their face character, their friends, their siblings, and their pets. make their casual clothes, winter clothes, summer clothes, spring clothes, fall clothes, and everyday clothes. If you are on the Quiddich Team, make your Quiddich clothes. *When you're done the gallery, make Badges. If you don't have any badges yet, wait until you earn them. Your Head of House will add them! *After badges, make Inventory. What books do you have? Jewelry? Potions? Stuff? Anything? Odds and Ends? *Finally, put How I Found Out I Was a Witch or Wizard. When did they first get their letter? Ok, I think you're ready! Contact your Head of House or the Headmaster if you have any questions! Latest activity Category:Browse